Batman: The Animated Series (1992)
Batman: The Animated Series is an American animated television series based on the DC Comics superhero, Batman. The series was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and originally aired on the Fox Network from September 5, 1992 to September 15, 1995. The visual style of the series, dubbed "Dark Deco," was based on the film noir artwork of producer and artist Bruce Timm. The series was widely praised for its thematic complexity, dark tone, artistic quality, and faithfulness to the character's crime-fighting origins. The series also won four Emmy Awards, including Outstanding Animated Program. Voice Cast 'Starring The Voices Of' *Kevin Conroy as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Bob Hastings as Commissioner Gordon, Driver (ep4) *Clive Revill as Alfred Pennyworth (eps1-3) *Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. as Alfred Pennyworth *Lloyd Bochner as Mayor Hamilton Hill *Loren Lester as Robin/Dick Grayson *Richard Moll as Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Robert Costanzo as Detective Bullock, Rocco 'Guest Stars' *Adam Ant as Bert (ep77) *Adam Carl as Nick (ep13) *Adam West as Simon Trent/The Gray Ghost (ep18) *Adrienne Barbeau as Catwoman/Seline Kyle *Alan Oppenheimer as Auctioneer (ep73) *Alan Rachins as Clock King/Temple Fugate *Alan Roberts as Young Arnie (ep12) *Alan Young as Tod Baker (ep76) *Alexander Simmons as Girl (ep26) *Alison LaPlaca as Baby-Doll/Mary Louise Dahl (ep76) *Andrea Martin as Rolling Pin (ep83) *Angel Harper as Woman (ep26) *Arleen Sorkin as Harley Quinn *Aron Kincaid as Killer Croc/Waylon Jones, Lucas (ep19) *BJ Ward as M3 (ep77) *Barry Dennen as Shadow Agent (ep50) *Barry Gordon as Sheldrake *Bess Armstrong as Clio (ep63) *Bever-Leigh Banfield as Clerk (ep48) *Bill Mumy as The Fox/Warren Lawford (ep71) *Bob Doqui as Doctor (eps10-11), Doobie (ep11) *Bob Ito as Kyodai Ken/The Ninja *Bob Ridgely as Madman (ep26) *Brad Garrett as Goliath (ep66) *Brian Cummings as Reporter (ep30) *Brian George as Jazzman (ep49) *Brian Mitchell as Brian Rogers (ep24) *Brion James as Irving (ep41) *Brock Peters as Lucius Fox *Bruce W. Timm as Red (ep54), Ted Dymer/The Mad Bomber (ep18) *Bruce Weitz as Lock-Up/Lyle Bolton (ep82) *Bud Cort as Josiah Wormwood (ep31) *Buster Jones as Night Manager (ep35) *Candy Brown as Marva Cooper (ep55) *Carmen Zapata as Judge Maria Vargas *Chao-Li Chi as Yoru (ep35) *Charles Howerton as Captor (ep61), Lennie (ep33) *Chick Vennera as Twitch (ep50) *Christopher Pickering as Kelly Carlyle (ep70) *Chuck Moshontz as Boseman (ep24) *Chuck Olson as Security Guard (ep17) *Daniel O'Herlihy as Grant Walker (ep84) *Danny Goldman as Sam Giddell (ep17) *Danny Mann as Radio D.J. (ep36) *Danny Wells as Guard (ep47) *David Haskell as Billy (ep27) *David Jolliffe as The Vulture/Armand Lydecker (ep71) *David L. Lander as Nitro (ep26) *David Warner as Ra's al Ghul *Denise Marco as Roberta (ep13) *Denny Dillon as Jessy (ep36) *Diana Muldaur as Dr. Leslie Thompkins *Diane Michelle as Candace *Diane Pershing as Poison Ivy *Dick Erdman as Elliot (ep17) *Dick Gautier as Teddy Lupus *Dick Miller as Boxy Bennett *Dorian Harewood as Dan Riley (ep8) *Earl Boen as Rhino *Ed Asner as Roland Daggett *Ed Begley Jr. as Charlie Collins (ep22), Germs *Elizabeth Montgomery as Barmaid (ep78) *Elizabeth Moss as Kimmy Ventrix (ep17) *Ernie Hudson as Security Guard (ep41) *Eugene Roche as Arnold Stromwell *Frank Cover as General Vreeland (ep81) *Frank Welker as Isis, Thug (ep60), Werewolf FX (ep43) *Gaille Heidemann as Matron (ep31) *Gary Frank as Dan Mockridge (ep40) *Gary Kroeger as Beechum (ep53) *George DiCenzo as Ubu *George Dzundza as Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist, Chubb (ep53), G. Carl Francis (ep34), Scarface *George Murdock as Boss Biggis (ep8) *Goh Misawa as Sensei Yoru (ep44) *Grant Shaud as Pack Rat (ep83) *Greg Berger as Rosie (ep67) *Greg Burson as Mad Dog *Hal Rayle as Broker (ep48), Cameraman (ep77), Henchman (ep40) *Harry Hamlin as Anthony Romulus (ep43), Cameron Kaiser (ep41) *Haunani Minn as Dr. Lee (ep59) *Heather Locklear as Lisa Clark (ep19) *Hector Elizondo as Sheldon Fallbrook (ep71) *Helen Slater as Talia al Ghul *Henry Polic II as Scarecrow/Dr. Jonathan Crane *Henry Silva as Bane (ep75) *Herb Edelman as Stern *Ian Patrick Williams as Ivan (ep8) *Ingrid Oliu as Officer Renee Montoya (eps5-56) *Janet May as Andrea (ep43) *Jason Marsden as Spunky Spencer (ep76) *Jay Thomas as Guard 1 (ep8) *Jean Smart as Helen Ventrix (ep17) *Jeff Bennett as Computer (ep59), H.A.R.D.A.C., Office Boy (ep25) *Jeff Doucette as Gabe (ep12) *Jeffrey Jones as Nivens (ep67) *Jeffrey Tambor as Crocker (ep26) *Jim Cummings as Real Jekko (ep9), Saunders (ep70), Tygrus (ep42) *JoBeth Williams as June (ep66), May (ep66) *Joe Lala as Dicky the Thug (ep75) *Joe Leahy as Narrator (ep18) *Joe Piscopo as Manager (ep64) *Joey Simmrin as Robin-Age 9-10 *John Considine as Hackle (ep7) *John Delancie as Eagleton (ep55) *John Glover as Edward Nygma/The Riddler *John Rhys-Davies as Baron Waclaw Jozek (ep31) *John Rubinow as Museum Guard (ep74) *John Vernon as Rupert Thorne *Joseph Campanella as Matthew Thorne (ep53) *Joseph Maher as Dr. Emile Dorian (ep42) *Josh Weiner as Young Michael (ep12) *Judy Strangis as Tammy Vance (ep76) *Julia Kato as Kairi Tanaga (ep44) *Julie Brown as Lily (ep29), Zatanna (ep54) *Justin Shenkarow as Jordan Hill (ep9) *Kate Mulgrew as Red Claw *Katherine Helmond as Connie Stromwell (ep12) *Ken Howard as Hartness (ep17) *Kenneth Mars as M2 (ep77), Richard (ep66) *Kevin McCarthy as Dr. Long (ep3) *Khrystyne Haje as Rebecca Fallbrook (ep71) *Kimmy Robertson as Alice Pleasance (ep27) *Lauri Johnson as Nurse (ep71) *Leslie Easterbrook as Randa Duane *LeVar Burton as Hayden Sloane (ep65) *Liane Schirmer as Officer Renee Montoya (eps67-83) *Linda Dangcil as Woman (ep53) *Linda Gary as Berty (ep33), Constance Blaine (ep12), Dr. Nora Crest *Lindsey Crouse as Mrs. Grant (ep13) *Lionel Mark Smith as Bus Driver (ep33) *Loretta Swit as Marcia Cates (ep27) *Lorin Dreyfuss as Salvo Smith (ep8) *Lynette Mettey as Janet Van Dorn (ep57) *Lynne Marie Stewart as Violet (ep29) *Malcolm Mc Dowell as Arcady Duvall (ep78) *Manu Tupou as Ubu (ep60) *Marc Singer as Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Manbat *Marc Tubert as Carlos (ep10), Scarface (ep7) *Marcia Wallace as Fiancee (ep52) *Mari Devon as Summer Gleeson *Marilu Henner as Veronica Vreeland *Mark Hamill as Ferris Boyle (ep14), The Joker *Mark Taylor as Courier McWhirter (ep31) *Mary McDonald Lewis as Maven *Matt Frewer as Sidney Debris (ep51) *Matt Landers as Frankie *Matthew Brooks as Sherman Grant (ep13) *Maurice La Marche as Murphy (ep51) *Megan Mullally as Cindy (ep70) *Melissa Gilbert-Brinkman as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Meredith MacRae as Francine March-Langstrom *Michael Ansara as Mr. Freeze/Dr. Victor Fries *Michael Bell as Airman Captain (ep78) *Michael Des Barres as Nostromos/Carl Fowler (ep19) *Michael Gross as Lloyd Ventrix (ep17) *Michael Pataki as Sewer King (ep6) *Michael York as Count Werner Vertigo (ep50), Dr. Montague Kane (ep54) *Micky Dolenz as Max (ep11), Min (ep11) *Murphy Cross as Grace Lamont *Neil Ross as Chairman (ep56), Dealer (ep72), Jake (ep47), Ratso (ep64) *Nichelle Nichols as Thoth Khepera (ep69) *Nicholas Guest as Thug (ep80) *Nicholas Savalas as Stavros (ep63) *Paddy Edwards as Maggie Page (ep29) *Pat Fraley as Batmite (ep84), Jest (ep4) *Pat Musick as Female Lab Technician (ep1), Flight Attendant (ep45), Stella Bates (ep52) *Patricia Alice Albrecht as Brenda (ep79) *Paul Dooley as Father Michael Stromwell (ep12) *Paul Eiding as Ferris Dolan (ep32) *Paul Nakauchi as Doctor (ep70) *Paul Williams as Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Paul Winfield as Earl Cooper (ep55) *Peter Jason as Mason (ep12) *Peter Mark Richman as Charles Baxter (ep79) *Peter Renaday as 2nd Longshoreman (ep45) *Peter Scolari as John Hamner (ep43), The Shark/Gunther Hardwicke (ep71) *Peter Strauss as Dr. Steven Carlyle (ep70) *Ray Buktenica as Hugo Strange (ep37) *Rebecca Gilchrist as Chi-Chi (ep33) *René Auberjonois as Dr. March *Richard Doyle as Ernie (ep77) *Richard Dysart as Dr. Bartholomew *Richard Gilliland as Frank (ep13) *Richard Jeni as Host (ep83) *Richard Moll as Computer *Rob Clotworthy as Billy (ep52) *Rob Paulsen as Jay (ep13) *Robbie Benson as Officer Wilkes (ep7) *Robbie Rist as Brian Daily (ep76) *Robert Pastorelli as Manny (ep79) *Robert Picardo as Eddie G. (ep51) *Roddy McDowall as Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter *Rodger Bumpass as Hoffman (ep53) *Roger Rose as Gilbert (ep85), Jaguar Shaman (ep65), TV Host (ep41) *Ron Perlman as Clayface/Matt Hagen, Driller (ep7) *Ron Taylor as Orderly (ep28) *Roscoe Lee Browne as Dr. Wataki (ep73) *Roy Doctrice as Frederick (ep77) *Sal Viscuso as Monk (ep49) *Sam McMurray as Pierce (ep47) *Scott McAfee as Chris Carlyle (ep70) *Scott Valentine as Chemist (ep85), Raymond Bell (ep20) *Senator Patrick Leahy as Governor (ep78) *Seth Green as Wizard (ep49) *Stephanie Zimbalist as Janet Van Dorn (ep68) *Steve Bulen as Police Dispatcher (ep27) *Steve Franken as Rundle (ep55) *Steve Suskind as Maxwell "Maxie" Zeus (ep63) *Stuart Pankin as Condiment King (ep83) *Suzanne Stone as Dr. Joan Leland (ep81) *Takayo Fischer as Dr. Wu (ep28) *Tasia Valenza as Mariam (ep76) *Thomas Wilson as Tony Zucco *Tim Matheson as Gil Mason *Townsend Coleman as Chick (ep12) *Treat Williams as Dr. Achilles Milo *Tress MacNeille as Woman (ep73) *Vernee Watson-Johnson as Dana Blessing (ep65), Doctor (ep63) *Victoria Carroll as Matron (ep6) *Vincent Schiavelli as Zatara (ep54) *Virginia Capers as Judge (ep36) *Walter Olkewicz as Falcone *Whitby Hertford as Billy (ep66) *William Bryant as Sheriff (ep78) *William Katt as Zowie (ep79) *William Mc Kinney as Jonah Hex (ep78) *William Sanderson as Dr. Karl Rossum *William Windom as Ethan Clark (ep19) *Zale Kessler as Fauncewater (ep54) 'Additional Voices' *Brion James *Diane Pershing - Mary Grayson (ep32) *Ed Gilbert - Jack Haley (ep32) *Frank Welker *John Mariano *Laurie Johnson *Melissa Manchester - Nurse (ep5) *Michael Bell *Neil Ross - Auctioneer (ep15), Doctor (ep5), Soldier (ep16) *Robert David Hall *Roger Rose *Steve McGowan *Tim Curry *Tom Williams 'Uncredited' *Adrienne Barbeau - Martha Wayne (ep30) *Andrea Romano - Noble Woman (ep3) *Bob Hastings - Photographer (ep9) *Brian George *Brock Peters - Reporter (ep21) *Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. - Judge (ep25), Police Officer (ep6) *Jeff Bennett - Cab Driver (ep25), Radio Broadcaster (ep59), Security Guard (ep38), Smuggler (ep62), Teen (ep59) *Jim Cummings *Justin Shenkarow - Timmy Frye (ep9) *Kevin Conroy - Thomas Wayne (ep30) *Mari Devon - Dispatcher (ep20), Fat Woman (ep21), Miss Perkins (ep25), Woman (ep9), Young Woman (ep21) *Mark Hamill Category:Cartoons Category:1992 Cartoons